Discoverers
by poppyfields13
Summary: On a trip to discover Crumple-horned Snorkacks, Ron discovers that what he's been looking for, has been there the whole time.


**[A/N]** Unbeta'd, sorry about any mistakes and pretty short.

* * *

Ron Weasley stormed into the Lovegood household, and stomped up the newly repaired stairs. "Hi, Mr. Lovegood," he said politely, though he was not in a good mood.

"Luna's in her room!" Xenophilius Lovegood barked, not looking up from his printing press.

Ron had already guessed that, and was already making his way up there. He threw himself onto her bed. "Ugh," he said.

"Oh, hello Ronald," Luna said pleasantly. "Is something wrong?"

He and Luna had a strange friendship, and for most people, Luna Lovegood would not be the first person to go to for advice, but for Ron, she was. Ron sighed dejectedly. "Hermione and I broke up."

"Again? Is this the fifth time, or the sixth?"

Although her voice had no trace of mockery, Ron still answered somewhat defensively, "_Fifth_."

"You mustn't be a very good boyfriend," she said, bluntly.

Ron gave her a dark look. "Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"Well, it wasn't really a compliment, but you're welcome," she said, with no irony at all.

"I'm sick of her trying to change me," Ron grumped.

"You should always keep your mind open to new things, Ronald."

"But, Hermione always thinks _her_ way is the only way."

Luna sighed. "Well, she has always been a bit narrow-minded."

Ron frowned. He didn't want to agree, but he couldn't really deny it either. The truth was, Ron no longer found his and Hermione's differences endearing. Just aggravating. He hadn't realised that a romantic relationship between them would actually be a disaster. It just goes to show, you should be careful what you wish for.

He huffed in frustration. Only then did Ron notice that Luna was packing a bag full of clothes. "Where are you going?" he asked accusingly.

Luna's eyes lit up. "There's been a Crumple-horned Snorkack sighting! I'm going to Sweden to see if I can glimpse it for myself!"

Ron resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but, his expression must have still radiated doubt.

"Don't look at me like that, Ronald," Luna said. "They _are_ real. I wish you would stop listening to that nonsense Hermione's been telling you."

Ron wanted to laugh, but he didn't. "Wait, are you going alone?" he asked.

"Yes."

"All by yourself? To _Sweden_? No way, I'm going with you."

She studied him for a moment before shrugging. "If you insist."

He was expecting more of a fight. Hermione would have definitely given him one. But, he had to remind himself that he and Luna rarely fought.

*

"WHAT?" Mrs. Weasley shrieked at her youngest son.

Ron winced. "Sweden?" he offered.

"You will not be gallivanting around Sweden with that Lovegood girl, Ronald Weasley."

Ron straightened. "Yes, I will be. Mum, I'm _nineteen_."

"What about the shop? You can't just leave your brother in the lurch like this!"

"It'll be fine," Ron said.

"You're being ridiculous!"

"Mum, I'm going." He hoisted his rucksack onto his back and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Why?" she asked, her outrage turning into feeble sobs.

"I have to," he said.

*

Back at Luna's, Mr. Lovegood was trying to convince his daughter not to leave. However, he was decidedly more composed than Ron's mother had been, oddly enough. "Luna, I really don't think you should go trekking across Sweden by yourself, what if something terrible happens to you? I can't lose you again. If only I weren't so busy with _The Quibbler_…"

"Actually, dad, Ronald's going to come with me."

Mr. Lovegood's head snapped up and he gazed at Ron. "He is?"

Luna nodded. "Mhmm."

Ron tried to look as unsuspicious as possible. He didn't want Mr. Lovegood to get the wrong idea.

Mr. Lovegood sighed. "Very well. Be careful, and get some good pictures."

"I will." She kissed him on the cheek and turned to go down the stairs.

"Bye," Ron said awkwardly, and ran after her. When they were both outside he turned to her and said, "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course," she replied and offered him her hand. He smiled and grasped her hand tightly, and they apparated to Sweden.

*

Ron did most of the work setting up their tent, as Luna kept getting distracted by pretty flowers and interesting looking bugs. Not to mention, every few minutes she would exclaim, "Is that a Crumple-horned Snorkack?!" Ron would look up with a start and she would lower her pointed finger, "Oh no," she would say, "It was just a deer." Or a rabbit. Or a tree.

When it was set up, Ron got a horrible shock when he crawled inside and found himself in an extremely cramped space. "What the…? What the bloody hell kind of tent is this?"

"It's a muggle tent," Luna said as she crawled in behind him. "Isn't it cute?"

"No!"

"Don't you think muggles are fascinating, Ronald?"

"You sound like my dad," he said.

"There must be a reason why muggles want to sleep in such confined spaces together," she said.

"Because they're batty, that's why," Ron replied.

Luna didn't respond, just gave him an amused look.

*

Ron couldn't sleep. Firstly, lying on the hard ground was extremely uncomfortable, and secondly, Ron was thinking that maybe muggles weren't as daft as he originally thought. Because, lying in such a small space, so close to Luna was not at all unpleasant.

He turned onto his side, his face only inches away from hers, and he listened to her quiet, rhythmic breathing. He felt the warm puffs of air on his face. No, definitely not unpleasant. He rather thought he could get used to it.

Luna snuggled closer and Ron suddenly became drowsy. Her scent, and warmth and general _aura_, was completely calming. He thought about how different it felt compared to Hermione's presence, which often made Ron tense.

But, the thought of Hermione then was only fleeting and could not have overpowered Luna's intoxicating presence. It was because of that, that he fell asleep, and his sleep was deep and satisfying.

*

Luna was sitting by the fire, brewing something that smelt suspiciously like gurdyroot infusion, when Ron crawled from the tent, having finally woken up. Despite having a sore back, he felt completely rested and in a very good mood.

He sat next to Luna but neither spoke, just stared out at the beautiful scenery surrounding them. After a long time, Ron broke the silence, "You know," he said, "It's really over between Hermione and me now. I know it is."

Luna nodded, not looking at him. Ron impulsively leant forward and planted a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Oh my gosh! A Crumple-horned Snorkack!" Luna shrieked, flinging her arm up to point.

Ron's head snapped up and he looked around eagerly, despite all his past experiences of Luna claiming to see one of these elusive creatures and being mistaken every time. Perhaps, because Luna believed in them so firmly, he was just as hopeful.

That's not to say that he didn't get the shock of his life when an odd looking animal wobbled past them and disappeared behind a tree. He had certainly never seen one of _those_ before.

Luna stared up at him, her face filled with awe. He grinned at her.

It was a good day for discoveries. It was a good day.


End file.
